Corazón de demonio
by El Crimen De Las Sombras
Summary: Un joven exorcista y un joven demonio diferente a los demás... ¿Cómo fue que Shiro y Samael se conocieron? Misma situación, diferente manera. Shiro x Samael/Mephisto. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Aquí traigo otro fic de Ao no exorcist, esta vez es un Shiro x Samael/Mephisto. Espero que les guste :3

* * *

 ** _Capítulo uno: Todo por dormirse en el tren._**

De nuevo se veía caminando solo, por aquellas calles vacías, de manera cabizbaja. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello, morado desde nacimiento, el cual se encontraba empapado de una sustancia viscosa y apestosa: Sangre de Dokkälfar. La sangre verdosa de la criatura le provocaba asco, y estar cubierto con ella de pies a cabeza, hizo que sintiese asco por sí mismo.

Pero ¿Por qué se encontraba en ese estado? Cubierto de sangre de Dokkälfar, sucio, con varios raspones en el cuerpo y la ropa desacomodada… ¡Oh, eso tenía una muy buena explicación! Era la explicación más obvia de todo el mundo: Él era un hijo pródigo y su hermano mayor que era un prodigio lo fastidiaba a todas horas. No podía pasar ni un solo minuto sin que-…

— ¡Aniue! — se escuchó una vocecita — ¡Aniue, espera!

Detuvo su andar cuando a sus oídos llegó aquella voz infantil, volteó a ver en la dirección en la que esta provenía, simplemente sonrió con sutileza. Detrás de sí, venía corriendo un niño pequeño, al cual en apariencia le llevaba un par de años. Cabe decir que, debido a su linaje, realmente le sacaba de diferencia un par de cientos de años.

— ¡Aniue! — le llamó al alcanzarlo — ¿Por qué te marchaste tan de repente?

Con eso, Samael frunció el ceño, pues la respuesta llegó por si sola. Amaimon, el menor de sus hermanos y con el que mejor se llevaba, no había sido el único en darle alcance. A unos cuantos metros, podía divisarse a un joven de cabello rubio, quien se les acercaba a un paso calmado y lento.

— Sí, Sammy~ ¿Por qué te marchaste tan de repente? Amaimon ya casi lloraba al darse cuenta de que le dejaste solo, ¿No crees que fuiste muy cruel con él? — se escuchó la voz del blondo, quien le hablaba y sonreía socarronamente.

El demonio de cabello violáceo, vio a Lucifer con una enorme y creciente rabia mezclada con odio, ¿Tan descarado podía llegar a ser? Tendrían que perdonarle la siguiente grosería, pero ¡Por dios! Todos en aquel mundo eran unos descarados sin pudor o decencia alguna.

Ver que, tal y como pensó, no le contestaron nada hizo que la sonrisa de Lucifer pasara de burlona a maliciosa. El demonio de cabellos rubios siguió caminando, teniendo fija la vista en un objetivo, claramente que Samael no era estúpido. Concluyó con rapidez que su hermano, el mayor de todos ellos, tramaba algo. Y se llevó, como siempre, la desagradable sorpresa de que así era.

— ¿Tú nunca aprendes? — cuestionó Lucifer con molestia, mientras un grito ahogado del demonio peli-morado se oyó de fondo — ¿Qué eres estúpido?

Tan repentina y velozmente, haciendo gala de su título, como la luz el rubio había cazado en un certero movimiento su cola. Al tenerla sujeta, había tirado de ella y estrujado sin piedad, ocasionando que Samael terminara arrodillado en el suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula para evitar soltar más que un quejido.

— ¡Aniue! — se le oyó chillar al pequeño Amaimon — ¡Luci-aniue, suéltale! ¡Por favor, Luci-ani-…!

— ¡Amaimon! — siguió la voz preocupada de Samael al ver al pequeño caer estrepitosamente al piso.

— ¡Vosotros dos son una total vergüenza para los demonios! — gruñó Lucifer, visiblemente hastiado — Aun no entiendo como padre les sigue dejando vivir en el castillo, mucho menos como no los ha matado, todo es culpa de esa zorra…

Tras dar un agresivo tirón más, uno que ocasionó que el peli-morado tuviese que cubrirse la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar a octavas debido al dolor, Lucifer terminó retirándose de ahí a pasos pesados con la clara intención de dirigirse al castillo. Apenas el rubio dobló la esquina, ignorando el dolor propio, Samael se acercó a Amaimon y lo abrazó estando arrodillado en el piso.

— ¿Estás bien? — cuestionó con tristeza.

— Sí…— aquel susurro tembloroso le hizo ver que le mentían.

Amaimon había caído al piso, puesto que, Lucifer le había proporcionado una sonora "bofetada" con la mano libre. Siendo más precisos, haciendo uso de las afiladas uñas que los demonios poseían, le habían dado un certero zarpazo en la mejilla al más pequeño. Tenía tres sangrantes rasguños en esta, la cual estaba enrojecida e hinchada.

"¿Una vergüenza para los demonios?" Realmente, a Samael, ya no le importaba tanto aquella frase a esas alturas. Sin embargo, debido a lo joven que aún era Amaimon, podía apreciar la enorme mella que causaba en este. ¿Por qué les decía algo tan cruel? Bueno, aún más cruel de lo que normalmente se trataban los demonios los unos con los otros, debido a su naturaleza.

— Volvamos ya — fue lo que finalmente atinó a decir.

Tomó la mano de Amaimon, quien miraba fijamente al piso, sonriéndole con culpa. Comenzaron a caminar lentamente, escuchando sus pasos por aquellas calles vacías, sin muchos ánimos de llegar a casa. ¿Para qué? Ahí no solamente tendrían que estar atentos a una nueva trastada de Lucifer, sino que igual, tendrían que comportarse "correctamente" para evitar problemas con el resto de su familia.

¿Por qué tenían que ser tan distintos al resto? Debían ser manipuladores natos, carecer de remordimientos y permanecer exentos a todo tipo de situación. Pero…no podían, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eran diferentes a los demás? Ni él ni Amaimon podían ser fríos asesinos, de hecho, sentía culpa y lástima del desdichado Dokkälfar que Lucifer asesinó con tal de obtener una sustancia desagradable que echarle encima.

— …Ah, son ustedes — murmuró una voz — Puaj, Samael, apestas.

En el gran salón, en el cual se encontraban al ingresar al castillo, se encontraba tumbado en uno de los sillones un joven de cabellos azules y ojos púrpura. Al ver que el aludido no mencionó absolutamente nada, ni siquiera dignándose a verle, frunció el ceño debido a que le ignoraban. Si no fuera hijo de Satán…

— Eres repulsivo, y no lo digo como halago…— prosiguió, con indiferencia — Hueles peor que Astaroth, y eso que él es el rey de la putrefacción, tampoco lo digo como halago.

— ¡Oye! — Astaroth estaba en otro de los sofás — Cállate, maldito aguado.

— Tenme más respeto, maldito esbirro — gruñó Egin, rey del agua, ante el apodo que le pusieron — ¿Debo recordarte que tengo un puesto más alto que el tuyo?

— En ese caso, supongo que ya es hora de que eleve mi puesto — debatió sonriente el demonio — Si te mato, no habrá represalias.

Olímpicamente Samael pasó de ellos dos, teniendo aún sujeta de la mano a Amaimon, subió las escaleras tapizadas con una elegante alfombra roja. Mientras Egin y Astaroth continuaban con su disputa verbal, la cual probablemente finalizaría con un combate físico a las afueras de la ciudad principal, él se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con el más pequeño.

Revisó la herida que el menor traía al rostro, terminando por tratarla y colocarle una gasa, aunque esto último era un tanto estúpido. Un demonio se regeneraba, por ende, no necesitaba aquellas atenciones. Sin embargo, ¿Qué podía hacer él al respecto? Nada. Así de simple era. Ni él mismo entendía el porqué de sus acciones, no sabría responder porqué no era como los demás, porqué no simplemente se divertía con la desgracia ajena…

— Esto es un asco…— murmuró estando en la tina del baño.

Tras tratar la herida del demonio peli-verde, y llenar la tina, se había metido en ella dispuesto a tomar un buen baño. Claro, primeramente, se pasó unos buenos minutos bajo la regadera quitándose de encima la sangre del Dokkälfar. Pese a que ya estaba limpio, aún percibía la sensación pegajosa sobre sí, ¿Cuántas veces no ya le habían hecho la misma "broma"? Las suficientes como para ser posible que volviese a caer.

— ¿Nunca aprendes? — se escuchó la voz de un pelirrojo de ojos miel, esa frase era la misma que mencionaba el rey de la luz — No me extraña que Lucifer siempre te trate tan mal, bueno, que te trate peor que a los demás.

Iblis, rey del fuego, se le quedó viendo unos instantes de reojo. Después de bañarse, había ido a la cocina por algo de comer, encontrándose así con el cuarto rey. Pareciera increíble o no, Iblis era el que menos se llevaba bien con Satán, simplemente no congeniaban. ¿Razón para seguir vivo entonces? Satán lo necesitaba cuando conquistara-…

— Yo que tú me apresuraría a comer antes de que Lucifer se pasara por aquí — fue lo último que mencionó antes de retirarse de ahí.

Encontrándose actualmente solo, Samael comía algo rápido y sin dudar se retiró de ahí cuando escuchó unas pesadas pisadas cerca. No sabía con exactitud quién era, sin embargo, no se quedaría a averiguar por nada del mundo si se trataba del mayor de los hijos de Satán. Quedó mudo al ver la puerta de su cuarto abierta, ¿Dónde…?

— Amaimon…— susurró recorriendo los pasillos — Amaimon, ¿Dónde te metiste…?

¿Dónde había ido aquel niño? ¡Joder! Tenía que andar como alma en pena en el castillo, atento a que nadie lo detectara o viera, ¿Qué ni siquiera podía estar tranquilo en su propia casa? No, estar en ese lugar era muchísimo peor, tenía más posibilidades de toparse a Lucifer. Tras un buen rato buscando y evitando a los demás, finalmente, se le ocurrió acudir a un sitio en específico.

Se hallaba frente a la puerta de una habitación, ubicada en el último piso, y se debatía si entrar o no. Si no entraba, tendría que seguir buscando a Amaimon por otro lado y quizá se encontrara al odioso de Lucifer, pero si entraba…en ese caso, quién sabe que "favorcito" le tocaría hacer a aquel demonio por osar ingresar en ese lugar.

— Tú también…— se escuchó una voz apagada y lúgubre — ¿Por qué siempre…deben venir a mi territorio?...

Miró a ver al joven que habló, con la piel pálida y el cabello color azabache, el cerquillo largo le tapaba uno de sus ojos. Se mostraba con ojeras, con apariencia hastiada y cansada de todo, con una pinta desalineada. La alcoba poseía las paredes rojizas, escaza iluminación y un montón de repisas repletas de frascos con ojos. Junto a aquel demonio, sentado en la cama, se encontraba Amaimon.

— ¡Aniue! — le llamó el pequeño, mientras comía una manzana alargada y color rojo vino.

— Ah…Amaimon — murmuró el nombrado con resignación — Lamento que te estemos molestando, Azazel.

— ¿Nunca aprendes, rey del espacio-tiempo? — musitó sin mucho interés.

¡Ya le era suficiente! "¿Nunca aprendes?" ¡Estaba más que harto de esa maldita pregunta! ¿Por qué maldita sea todo mundo tenía que cuestionarle eso una y otra vez? ¿Acaso no podían dejarlo en paz y meterse en sus propios asuntos? Sabía que no era como los demás, que no podía ser como los demás, ¿Tenían que recalcárselo a cada mísero segundo de su mísera existencia?

Samael forzó una sonrisa, dando a entender que "lo solucionaría pronto", ¿Solucionarlo? Si eso fuera posible, Lucifer, no lo gastaría tantas bromas. Ni los demás demonios le mirarían como si fuese un bicho raro, ¿Qué es lo que le hacía falta? Si alguien pudiese decírselo, quién sea no importa cómo, se sentiría más que agradecido con ese alguien en cuestión.

— Huh…— Azazel simplemente se alzó de hombros — Largo…de aquí, deseo estar solo…por entrar, tendrás que hacerme un favor…rey espacio-tiempo, se suponía que daría soporte a Beelzebub con su insectario…pero…

— ¿No quieres ir, Azazel-itoko? — cuestionó Amaimon de forma curiosa.

El mencionado simplemente suspiró, ¿Lamentar? ¿Curiosidad? Un demonio… ¿Mostrando ternura o arrepentimiento? Antes de que les dijeran algo, como pasaba todos los días, Samael tomó de la mano a Amaimon y salió del cuarto. Claro, eso fue tras decirle a Azazel que iría en su lugar, como favor por haber entrado a su habitación.

— Volveré en unas horas — mencionó el peli-morado — Quédate en el cuarto en lo que regreso, ¿Vale?

— Está bien…— murmuró Amaimon — Vuelve lo más pronto posible, Aniue.

¿Por qué no llevaba a Amaimon con él? Muy simple, Amaimon pese a su corta edad, era el rey de la tierra estando en el séptimo puesto. Y Beelzebub, era el rey de los insectos encontrándose en el octavo y último lugar, ¿Rencor por desplazarlo así, de repente, por un criajo? Nah, daba igual, los demonios de por sí eran rencorosos. La cuestión era sencilla, los insectos comen plantas, y…no quería soportar una disputa más.

Salió de la ciudad principal de Gehena, Turín, y se dirigió hacia el amplio bosque de este. Suspiró pues, al llegar, vio el alambrado que fungía como divisor del corazón del bosque con la parte norte superficial de este. ¿Tan en serio tenían que tomarse el no llevarse bien? Lo mismo pasaba con Egin e Iblis, ¿Verse cara a cara? Ni en pintura.

— Azazel, ¡Llegas…! Ah, Samael — la voz de Beelzebub, quien esperaba ver al rey de los espíritus, perdió toda su emoción — Bueno, ya que estás aquí…por la devoción a nuestro señor satán, ¿Por qué Azazel tuvo que escaquearse de asistirme contigo? Sería más tolerable que mandara al pestilente de Astaroth.

Samael no le prestó caso a aquel comentario, ¿Para qué? El desprecio era lo de menos, de hecho, prefería mil veces ser despreciado a ser el objetivo de las bromas "ingeniosas y constructivas" de su hermano Lucifer. El otro demonio lo miró de reojo, ordenando su insectario, sin dirigirle la palabra. Ya era de por si asombroso que se dignara a decirle aquella queja.

— Oye…— le llamó Beelzebub, sin muchas ganas de hablar — Ve a la ciudad de Salem, se suponía tenía que recoger unas cosas ahí el día de mañana, pero estaré ocupado.

— Entonces, iré mañana a primera-…

— Irás hoy — sentenció Beelzebub.

— ¡Salem queda lejos de aquí! — se quejó frunciendo el ceño — ¿Por qué no puedo ir mañana?

— Porque quiero que vayas hoy — respondió al instante — Ahora, largo, no me sirves de utilidad.

Samael vio con una profunda molestia al demonio, de cabello cobrizo y ojos negros, y resignado de retiró de ahí. Apenas lo hizo, Beelzebub le miró por el rabillo del ojo, tras eso chasqueó la lengua. ¿Obediencia? Quizá estuviera más que correcto si era referente ante su señor, la autoridad máxima de Gehena, Satán. Pero, ¿Hacia alguien con un rango inferior a él? Simplemente desagradable.

Por su parte, Samael se dirigió a la estación que había en Turín, esperando a que el tren viniera. No pasó mucho antes de que un Train Ghost, uno de sus familiares como rey demonio, hiciera acto de aparición ahí y luego lo abordara. ¿Por qué no iba a Salem haciendo uso de sus poderes? Ningún demonio hacía uso de sus poderes por una razón así, eso únicamente, lo haría ver más patético de lo que ya lo consideraban.

— "Desearía que los poderes de un Manipulador del Tiempo hicieran efectos en mí y así olvidarme por un momento de todo…" — pensó mientras cerraba los ojos, acomodándose en el asiento.

Tardaría de dos a tres horas en llegar, ¿Qué haría en ese tiempo de viaje? Aburrirse. Estaba cansado y harto de su vida, de Lucifer, de los demás demonios, de su familia, de él mismo… Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, creyendo que así pasaría más rápido el tiempo, esperar no era lo suyo…

…

— Amo, es el final de mi línea — comentó el Train Ghost con voz gruesa y morosa.

Al oír aquello, abrió los ojos, parpadeando un poco confundido mientras tenía la cabeza echada para atrás y la vista fija en el techo. Se rascó la nuca, al desperezarse parecía que anolaba algo, con desgano se puso de pie y abandonó el vagón del tren. ¿Había terminado por quedarse dormido? Una vez fuera, sintiendo el cuerpo un poco entumecido, alzó los brazos y se estiró mientras bostezaba.

En lo que se espabilaba, el Train Ghost retornó su camino, comenzó a caminar por la estación desolada debido a la hora. Salió de esta, sintiendo el terreno blando y blanco bajo sus botas, sin reparar mucho realmente en su alrededor hasta que…

— ¡Achu! — estornudó, su rizo se estiró por completo al hacerlo al igual que lo había hecho su cola — Hay… ¿Frío?

Miró a ver a su alrededor, una cosa blanca y fría caía del cielo como motas de polvo, y terminaba acumulándose al tocar cualquier superficie: Incluido él. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío ahí? Gehena siempre tenía temperaturas cálidas, de vez en cuando calurosas, pero ¿Frías? Sabía que era el frío debido a que algunos demonios que regresaban de Asshia y traían cosas que…

— Imposible…— al seguir caminando, no reconoció donde estaba — No es posible que…

Tragó grueso, ¿Qué eran esos edificios altos y con…cristales? ¿Por qué tenían cristales en lugar de ventanas hechas de madera o metal? Vio cómo, al continuar caminando por las calles vacías, encontraba cosas aún más extrañas. ¿Postes que despedían luz? Raro ¿Postes con cables negros junto a los otros? A eso no le veía sentido, de pronto vio una luz acercándose, ¿Un Train Ghost? Imposible, era mucho más pequeño y estos solamente iban en las vías, dado que no caminaba por la acera y en lugar lo hacía por la carretera, un automóvil pasó a arrollarlo.

— ¡Ve por la acera crío! — le había gritado el adulto que conducía.

Cual gato erizado, se encontraba Samael sobre la dichosa acera, calmando el susto recién vivido. ¡¿Estaba en Asshia!? ¿La misma a la que su padre anhelaba ir y todos los demás demonios buscaban la forma de llegar hasta ahí? ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo iba a regresar? ¡Todavía no sabía abrir una puerta de Asshia a Gehena y viceversa!

— Soy…un torpe — suspiró llevándose la mano al rostro.

Pensar que eso le había sucedido, además de haber sido por descuidado, debido a que se había quedado dormido en el tren…le provocaba vergüenza propia.

* * *

Lo que debe sentir el pobre Samael ;-; Quedarse dormido en el tren...bueno, al pobre le hacen bullying por Lucifer y compañía XD Intentaré actualizar cada fin de semana de ser posible :D


	2. Chapter 2

Siento estarme tardando tanto para subir la conty, pero, la escuela está absorbiendo todo mi tiempo T^T

* * *

 ** _Capítulo dos:_** ** _Si algo puede salir mal, probablemente saldrá mal._**

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, mirando constantemente a su alrededor, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de dónde estaba. En Asshia, sí eso era claro, pero ¿En qué parte de ese mundo se hallaba? Suspiró resignado, ¿De qué? A probablemente tardar meses en regresar en lo que aprendía a abrir la puerta de un mundo a otro, o en su defecto, en el peor de los casos quizá se quedara permanentemente ahí.

— "¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?" — se quejó mentalmente.

Después de pasar a ser arrollado una vez más, puesto que era complicado el cruce de calles, decidió encaminarse al bosque del lugar. Lo bueno era que, por la hora, casi no había nadie deambulando en las calles, aunque el frío cada vez comenzaba a afectarle hasta cierto punto. Podía ver el vaho de su aliento y la nariz la tenía sutilmente rojiza.

Se abrazó a si mismo, debido en parte al frío, en parte debido a que se encontraba solo en un mundo que desconocía. ¿Miedo? Oh, por supuesto que sí. Se lamentaba de encontrarse en solitario, por otra parte, también lo aliviaba. Fue bueno no haber traído a Amaimon consigo, puesto que no deseaba ni por un segundo haberlo arrastrado a esa situación, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que lo hubiese despertado y no habrían acabado ahí.

No demoró demasiado en comenzar a ingresar al bosque, con clara intención de dirigirse hacia el corazón de este, por lo menos ahí estaría alejado de los humanos. Sabía que, de quererlo así, defenderse no sería un problema. Sin embargo, pese que no quería acercarse a los humanos, no los odiaba. Lo que menos quería era tener que hacerle daño a alguno, o en el peor de los casos, tener que matarlo. Asesinar a sangre fría no era lo suyo…

— ¿Quién está ahí? — exigió saber, afianzando el abrazo que se daba a si mismo, mientras veía al punto en el cual escuchó un leve ruido.

De entre los matorrales, vio salir a un pequeño Snowman, eso fue suficiente como para relajarlo. No mentiría, le alegraba haberse encontrado con otro demonio, aún más tratándose de uno de los familiares de su hermanito Amaimon. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad no duró mucho, antes de que el demonio frío lo arrastrara consigo a una especie de madriguera en la nieve de manera repentina.

— ¿Qué pas-…?¡MHHH!

Le habían cubierto la boca sin previo aviso, guardó silencio al ver el semblante del otro demonio, el cual parecía demasiado preocupado y atemorizado en ese instante. Pasó poco antes de que comprendiera, unos cuantos demonios más pasaron cerca de la madriguera, pero parecían huir despavoridos. De un segundo a otro, pudo apreciar como aquellos congéneres suyos desaparecían tras oír las más horribles amenazas de muerte para un demonio: Su verso fatal.

Vio como el Snowman apretó con ira y dolor sus nevosos puños, mientras que él, se vio obligado a cubrirse la boca con sus propias manos para evitar emitir algún sonido. ¿Por qué? Porque afuera se encontraban los exorcistas que habían acabado tan cruelmente y a sangre fría con aquellos demonios los cuales, pese a que los humanos lo supiesen o ignoraran, realmente eran unos completos pacifistas.

— ¿No se nos ha escapado uno? — dijo uno de aquellos sujetos, era una mujer.

Con eso, bastó para que el joven Snowman se hiciera un ovillo en el suelo de la madriguera, en un intento de pasar desapercibido si se les ocurría mirar dentro. Cuando vieron la sombra acercarse a donde estaban, se prepararon para lo peor, pero para suerte o desgracia esta se detuvo.

— Era un simple Snowman — añadió la voz de un anciano entrado en años — Es una pérdida de tiempo ir por una cosa insignificante, debemos revisar por si hay algún demonio que amenace la paz en Asshia, debemos estar totalmente alertas.

— ¿Lo dice por el ataque que dio Beelzebub a Estocolmo hace un par de semanas atrás, Sensei? — comentó la mujer.

— Exacto, exacto — asintió el anciano que, pese a su apariencia, era un hueso duro de roer — Ir tras un Snowman en vez de buscar pistas sobre ese maldito demonio es una locura, primero debemos acabar con la amenaza grande, los novatos podrán encargarse fácilmente de tareas tan sencillas como cazar un Hombre de nieve.

— ¡Sí! — concordó ella.

Los pasos en el terreno blando fueron audibles, indicando como poco a poco, aquel par de exorcistas se alejaba del escondite improvisado en el cual se ocultaban. Apenas estuvieron totalmente seguros de que se habían ido, se atrevieron a salir de la madriguera. El Snowman se veía muy triste, mientras que Samael, simplemente atinó a torcer la boca en una mueca de disgusto. No hacía falta que asesinaran a sus congéneres tan despiadadamente…

— Supongo que vuelvo a estar solo…— murmuró cuando vio al Snowman marcharse.

No iría a seguirlo, ya había hecho suficiente por él al ayudarlo a esconderse de aquellos humanos, además de que el poco orgullo que poseía en esos momentos se lo impedía. Él se había metido en esa situación por culpa propia, así que, él solo debía buscar la forma de regresar a casa…preferiblemente en una pieza.

No sabía ni para donde ir, a diferencia de Gehena, el mundo humano parecía repetitivo. El paisaje cambiaba muy poco, en especial en esos lugares, y aún más con tanta nieve cubriendo absolutamente todo. Era muy fácil perderse de esa forma y, dado que él ya se encontraba perdido de por sí, solamente provocaba que le fuese más difícil orientarse.

— Dudo poder volver…

Ese susurró salió de manera inconsciente al ver su inutilidad en ese tipo de sitios que, por lógica, desconocía. Jamás había ido a Asshia con anterioridad, por más pequeñas excursiones que de antaño los demonios de su edad organizaran, jamás tuvo un interés genuino en ir. Irónicamente, ahora se arrepentía de no haber acudido a ninguna excursión, de haberlo hecho, actualmente no se encontraría en semejantes problemas.

Cada paso que daba, sus zapatos se hundían en la nieve, lo cual le era molesto y provocaba que se le dificultara a cierta medida el caminar. Suspiró en resignación después de haber estornudado un par de veces, quizá los demonios no pudiesen enfermarse de cosas tan vulgares como un resfrío humano, pero podían enfermarse de alguna enfermedad demoniaca. Lo cual era bastante problemático.

— "Amaimon…le prometí que no tardaría, y ahora… ¡Mierda!" — frunció el ceño ante su desgracia — "Ahora no sé hasta cuando vuelva a verlo…"

Amaimon era al único de su familia al que quería con sinceridad. Era el único que le escuchaba, que le entendía y con el que podía llevarse bien. Sin embargo, pese a todo esto, aquel demonio aún era bastante joven como para alcanzar a comprender lo que pasaba por la mente del rey espacio-tiempo. Aun así, pese a que no le comprendiera del todo, siempre lo querría incondi-…

— ¡Duele! — se quejó al caer de lleno al suelo, golpeándose la espalda mientras sentía un peso extra encima.

Tenía los ojos cerrados debido al dolor del golpe, sin embargo, los abrió por instinto al escuchar un curioso sonido. Una vez sus ojos fueron abiertos de nuevo, pudo apreciar como un arma de fuego apuntaba hacia su persona y estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

Quien la portaba, era nada más ni nada menos que un joven de cabello gris y lentes con una decoración de un rosario, físicamente se veía mayor que él…pero Samael estaba seguro que en cuando a edad, él era más grande que ese joven humano. Reparó que ese peso extra que sentía, era producto de que, aquel chico humano que le apuntaba, tenía un pie sobre su abdomen impidiendo que se levantara.

— Solamente hay dos opciones, o eres un demonio que ha posesionado a un ser humano vulnerable…— habló sin quitarle la vista de encima, teniendo el dedo cercano al gatillo, preparándose para contrarrestar cualquier ataque — O eres un Rey Demonio.

Si bien, anteriormente Samael pudo haber estado temblando levemente por el frío, ahora un justificado temblor quería invadir su cuerpo debido al pánico que sentía en esos instantes. No solamente aquel joven había deducido con avidez qué era, eso no podría importarle menos, sino que el arma que este llevaba era lo que se robaba su atención por completo.

— Di tus últimas palabras, demonio — le escuchó decir al humano peli-gris mientras este le veía con indiferencia.

Sentía que el corazón iba a estallarle debido al terror que experimentaba en esos instantes, terror que solamente había sentido al ver cabreado a su padre, por la situación en la que estaba. No podía mover ni un solo músculo. Observó como el humano le retenía la mirada, vio como este posicionó el dedo sobre el gatillo y…

¡PUM!

Disparó.

* * *

Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y comenten :3


	3. Chapter 3

Buenas! Vengo a traerles la conty del fic :3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo tres: Acercamiento.**_

No podía mover ni un solo músculo. Observó como el humano le retenía la mirada, vio como este posicionó el dedo sobre el gatillo y…sí, efectivamente, disparó. Sin embargo, no resultó herido, la bala terminó sumida en la nieve a pocos centímetros de él.

— ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!? — una voz femenina se hizo escuchar.

— ¿AH? ¿Desde cuándo necesito permiso para exterminar a un demonio? — se quejó el peli-gris.

— ¡Desde que soy tu superior! — chilló la fémina, visiblemente molesta — Solamente porque son extraños para ti no los comprendes, ellos tienen curiosidad de nosotros y por eso se acercan. No son malos.

— Deja de intentar lavarme el cerebro, Bruja del Bosque — soltó de malhumor.

Samael se mantuvo callado, en shock, viendo a aquel par. El terror era palpable en su rostro, no era para menos, momentos atrás estuvieron a punto de acabar con su existencia de una forma extremadamente fácil. Vio como discutían, por unos cuantos minutos más, antes de desmayarse por el susto.

— Perdió la consciencia — se lamentó la mujer — Ayúdame a llevarlo a la cabaña.

— Jamás — se negó de inmediato — Por muy mi superior que seas, nunca ayudaría a un demonio, deberíamos asesinarlo de una vez.

La mujer, frunció el ceño de inmediato, debido a las palabras del menor de los dos. Una mente tan cerrada, creyente ciegamente de estereotipos, era lo que conseguía la Orden de los Caballeros de la Cruz Verdadera ante sus monótonas y erradas enseñanzas. ¿Por qué les costaba tanto aceptar que se equivocaban?

— Entonces lo llevaré yo sola — sentención ceñuda.

No necesitaba de la ayuda de alguien más para hacer las cosas, que le hubiesen puesto el apodo de "Bruja del Bosque" por ser una exorcista que se hacía amiga de los demonios, no podría importarle menos. Aunque, debía admitir, que le había sorprendido el toparse a un demonio con apariencia humana. Sobre todo, que este no hubiera poseído a alguien para tener dicha forma.

— Algún día entenderá…que los demonios no son necesariamente malos, solamente son curiosos — murmuró con cierta tristeza.

Como dijo, ella sola llevó a su nuevo huésped hacia la cabaña, mientras era seguida de cerca por el amargado y frío joven de cabello grisáceo. Cabe decir que, al segundo, se les notaba a leguas que la acción de la fémina no le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Se suponía que un exorcista erradicara a los demonios, no que se hiciera su amigo, eso le traía tan molesto.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que divisó, fue un techo construido de madera. Desconcertado, poco a poco, cuando su vista aclaró del todo, comenzó a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Al hacer esto, no pudo evitar alarmarse de un momento a otro, pues los recientes recuerdos que vivió vinieron a bombardearle la mente. Eso causó una enorme inseguridad en él.

— Veo que ya despertaste — asustado y alerta, miró a ver hacia la puerta, viendo a una humana entrar por esta — Ah, no te asustes, no te haré ningún daño.

Claramente, por lo que había pasado, no iría a creerle tan fácilmente como en un principio pudo haberlo hecho. La escudriñó con cautela, temiendo un ataque, cosa que ella notó. Le sonrió comprensiva, cosa que descolocó a Samael, suponía que esa humana era una exorcista, así que… ¿Por qué se mostraba tan amable con él?

— ¿Quién eres? — se animó a preguntar, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

— Mi nombre es Yuri Egin — se presentó sonriente — ¿Qué hay de ti?

Se le quedó viendo, sin emitir alguna respuesta, ¿Estaría bien decirle? Con sólo el hecho de ser un demonio, ese joven quiso asesinarle sin miramientos, no quería imaginarse lo que pasaría si les confirmara ser un Rey Demonio y, para el colmo, el segundo príncipe de Gehena.

— Si no quieres decírmelo, está bien — se apresuró a agregar — Espero que nos llevemos bien.

Bueno, se veía bastante amable, pero ¿No iría a ser una trampa elaborada para hacerle bajar la guardia y matarlo? No, desechó la idea, de ser así ella hubiese dejado que aquel joven acabara con él. Se removió un poco, incómodo, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Estaría bien confiar en ella? Digo, después de todo, no sabía a dónde ir o qué hacer.

— Samael — se decidió a responder.

Vio como el rostro de Yuri Egin mostró sorpresa genuina, ¿Acaso le conocerían? Bah, que pregunta más estúpida hacía. ¡Por supuesto que habría de conocerle! Ningún buen exorcista ignoraba la existencia e identidades de los Ocho Reyes Demonio de Gehena. Sin embargo, quedó anonadado, pues ella le sonrió con dulzura y le miró con… ¿Cariño? Muy bien, eso comenzaba a asustarlo.

— Vamos, debes tener hambre — comentó con una sonrisa — Los demonios también necesitan comer, ¿Verdad?

Esa mujer era demasiado extraña, amable, pero aun así no le quitaba su rareza. Dudoso, se levantó de la cama y decidió seguirla. Tuvo que bajar las escaleras de madera, estaban en la segunda planta, cabe decir que ese sitio olía un poco…bueno, bastante a humedad. ¿Sería por la nieve? Hacía que hubiese mucho frío.

Apenas llegaron al comedor, Samael se tensó, pues ahí se hallaba ese peli-gris limpiando su rifle. Eso no pasó desapercibido para Yuri, quien a paso pesado se encaminó al joven y sin decir nada, dejó caer con fuerza su puño contra la cabeza del exorcista, aterrizando un golpe ahí.

— ¿¡Qué te sucede!? — exigió saber llevando una mano al lugar afectado.

— ¡Eso me gustaría saber a mí! — sin más, lo señaló — ¡Pensé haberte dicho que no quería verte con el arma dentro, menos en el comedor!

Solamente chasqueó la lengua, para clavar su gélida mirada sobre el peli-morado, el cual palideció al instante. No pasó mucho antes de que fuera a guardar el rifle en su estuche y regresara al comedor, para tomar el desayuno e irse a su habitación, cosa que fue impedido por la Egin. El enojo en sus ojos era destacable.

— Ah no, tú no te vas. Tienes que supervisar a Samael, yo tengo que ir a ver unas cosas al Vaticano — enjarró los brazos a su cintura y le miró autoritaria.

El joven le miró a ver con estupefacción, ¿Hablaba en serio? ¡Tardaría por lo menos dos días en volver! Si no era que más. Por su parte, Yuri le sonrió, cosa que crispó los nervios del muchacho. Sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de hacer eso y mucho más. Cierta parte de él, en el fondo, deseaba que solamente bromeara.

— ¿AH? En primera, ¡Fue tú idea traerlo contigo! Así que, supervísalo tú, Bruja del Bosque — gruñó irritado — En segundo lugar, fuese un demonio o no, ni siquiera sé su nombre.

— Oh, eso se arregla fácil — sonrió victoriosa — Él se llama Samael — comentó señalando al demonio — Samael, este muchacho cascarrabias y antipático se llama Shiro Fujimoto. ¡Listo! Ya se conocen, ahora, supervísalo.

Sin más, tomó su abrigo junto a sus cosas y salió de la cabaña sin cerrar la puerta. Inmediatamente, Shiro sujetó el borde de esta y le miró a ver incrédulo. Frunció el ceño mientras veía a la castaña irse, ¿Molesto? Bastante ¿Por qué tuvo que tener a alguien tan rara e irresponsable como superiora y tutora? Era una maldita broma ¿Cierto? Hubiese preferido quedar bajo el mando de Toudou.

Sin más, cerró de un portazo y se dirigió al comedor, viendo aquel desayuno que la exorcista les había dejado. Se dejó caer en la silla, para clavar su penetrante mirada sobre Samael, quien de inmediato se encogió en su lugar y hacia lo que fuera por evitar hacer contacto visual. El de ojos marrones dejó salir un suspiro, cansado, sabía de antemano que no podría asesinarlo a menos que quisiera que Yuri hiciese lo mismo con él.

— ¿Por qué has venido? — no era ni un reclamo ni un regaño, simplemente, era una pregunta por curiosidad bien disimulada.

— No fue intencional…— murmuró frunciendo el ceño, sin mirarle a ver al rostro, tenía la impresión que en cualquier momento le dispararía — Ni siquiera sé abrir un portal a mi hogar, ridículo ¿No? — añadió cabizbajo.

— Sí, es totalmente ridículo — concordó dando un suave cabeceo.

Eso solamente provocó que Samael se sintiese peor de lo que ya se sentía. Vio como Shiro comenzó a comer, así que, con bastante desconfianza comenzó a remover un poco la comida y la olfateó. No era porque pensara que ella era una mala persona, sin embargo, las bromas de Lucifer le generaron ese mal hábito a la hora de comer algo que no hubiese preparado él mismo.

— No está envenado, si eso te preguntas — soltó irritado — Yuri no es del tipo de exorcista, ni de persona, que haría esas cosas…ni siquiera con un demonio.

Las hostilidades en las palabras del humano eran casi palpables, cosa que le llamaba la atención, ¿Qué es lo que le habría sucedido? Sabía perfectamente que sus congéneres no eran inocentes de nada, es más, ellos eran mayormente la razón del infortunio humano. Sin embargo, a sabiendas de eso, le causaba curiosidad saber el motivo de que Shiro Fujimoto fuese tan…frío.

* * *

Espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado :3


End file.
